I will love you
by TattusC13
Summary: Edward lo tenía todo; belleza, dinero y éxito, sólo le faltaba amor. Una situación desesperada lo obliga a buscar de una compañera y el destino decide cruzarle con Bella, una joven prostituta que nunca había tenido nada más que a si misma, y que necesitaba escapar. ¿Podrán cumplir el trato y sólo fingir que se aman? ¿O algo más surgirá entre ellos ? Mal summary, entren y lean.
1. Capítulo 1:

Edward Cullen había viajado por el mundo y en su corta vida había conocido cientos de hoteles y lugares de alojamiento. Lo había visto todo; edificios elegantes, otros no tan bien cuidados y algunos que, honestamente, no valía la pena recordar… Pero jamás, en sus quince años de oficio, se había encontrado con un lugar tan desagradable y mugriento como aquel.

Habían sido muchas las personas que le habían aconsejado dirigirse hacia aquella zona, asegurando que allí encontraría lo que estaba buscando y que tan urgentemente necesitaba, pero todos ellos habían omitido que el burdel "Le Maison" tenía pinta de todo, menos de un prostíbulo decente.

Por fuera el edificio parecía totalmente abandonado, con la fachada destruida y los cristales de las ventanas destrozados. Algunos ladrillos habían cedido de las paredes y se habían estampado contra la acera, dándole al lugar un aspecto de haber sido atacado por bombardeos de guerra. Por dentro, aquella residencia no lucía mucho mejor. Las paredes estaban descascaradas y demostraban no haber sido pintadas en años. Todos los muebles tenían una capa de polvo por encima y Edward aseguraba que había visto dos o tres ratones corriendo por el suelo desde que había llegado allí. La dueña del lugar, la Señora Denalí, lucía tan arruinada y arrugada que parecía combinar con toda la edificación.

Desde que habían llegado, ni Cullen ni su gente habían cruzado palabras, pero por sus mentes viajaba el mismo pensamiento: era imposible creer que un lugar así existiera en pleno Siglo XXI. El burdel parecía haber sido sacado de algún cuento de Edgar Allan Poe más que de la realidad misma. Él suspiró… No importaba que tan putrefacto fuera el prostíbulo siempre y cuando encontrara a una mujer que se adaptara a sus necesidades.

-Les doy la bienvenida, agradables señores, a mi pequeña morada, pronunció la mujer con un fingido acento que nada tenía de francés. – ¿Han venido en grupo o cada uno contratará individualmente?

-Venimos a buscar a una de sus chicas, pronunció Emmett McCarty, mano derecha de Edward, mientras se levantaba de uno de los sillones del lugar, sacudiendo de su elegante traje el polvo que el mueble le había dejado. –La más joven e inteligente que tenga. Él volteó para observar a su jefe, buscando en su rostro alguna señal de aprobación a lo que estaba por decir, y luego de que Edward asintiera sutilmente con la cabeza agregó. –En lo posible virgen, o que no haya estado con muchos hombres.

-Eso es difícil, Nueva York es un lugar con mucha demanda de prostitutas y cada vez las hay menos. Sólo tengo dos niñas que podrían cumplir con sus requerimientos. ¿Rubia o morena?

Edward se la pensó muy bien antes de responder. ¿Qué era mejor visto en la sociedad? ¿Un empresario con una esposa de cabellos claros o con una morocha? Las rubias eran más sensuales, eso se decía, pero él ya estaba bastante cansado de lidiar con modelos insoportables y pegajosas como la miel, que solo se metían con él por su dinero y que además eran tan poco listas que aceptaban cualquier mentira que él les dijera con tal de ser fotografiadas en una cena o de pasar una noche a su lado. Su socio había sido muy claro al hablar con él_; basta de romances de una semana… Si querían hace un trato él debía de sentar cabeza y demostrar seriedad. Se enderezó sobre el sofá y suspiró.

-Morena.

La mujer torció la cabeza hacia un lado y una sonrisa sínica y de satisfacción se apoderó de su rostro.

-Buena elección, pero le advierto, ella no es nada barata. Ha estado aquí desde los quince años y he estado guardándola para algún cliente dispuesto a pagar lo que realmente vale.

-¿Acaso nos ve pinta de no tener con qué pagar?, espetó Edward algo herido con su comentario. Cualquiera que los observara sin conocerlos diría dos cosas: o que eran millonarios, o que pertenecían a la mafia. Y aquella mujer, una don nadie que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, creía que tenía pocos recursos. Si él lo quisiera, podría comprar su edificio y todos los de la ciudad en un minuto, así de grande era su poder.

-Lo… Lo lamento mucho, no quise… ofenderlos. Solo quería as… asegurarme de que podrían con ello, respondió Carmen notablemente asustada. Eso era algo que Edward provocaba en las personas habitualmente…. Temor. Era un hombre demasiado imponente para tener solo treinta años y su extraordinaria belleza no ayudaba en mucho, puesto que atraía a cualquiera que lo observara.

-Tenemos el dinero. Ahora, ¿Podemos conocer a la muchacha?, dijo Emmett intentando calmar el clima tenso que se había formado en ese lugar. A pesar de las pésimas condiciones del hotel y de la espeluznante bruja que lo atendía, ellos habían ido allí por una razón y mientras más rápido consiguieran a alguien menos tiempo tendrían que pasar allí.

-Desde luego, déjenme traerla.

-No, respondió Edward poniéndose de pie y estirando las solapas de su saco negro hacia abajo. Si su personalidad asustaba su altura lo hacía aún más, era un sujeto con un cuerpo envidiable pero grande y eso también aportaba a su imagen de ser indestructible. –Solo iré yo a verla, y que sea en un lugar privado.

-Pero… ¿Va a pagar ahora o…

-Si me gusta luego hablaremos de dinero, ahora haga lo que le pedí por favor, respondió Cullen algo cabreado. Las personas que no hacían lo que él les pedía le producían un severo dolor de cabeza y aquella mujer ya había cumplido la cuota de ser insoportable por el día.

-De acuerdo, con su permiso… Ya regresó, agregó sonriendo mientras se retiraba por una de las puertas de la sala, la cual no tenía ni siquiera picaporte. En cuanto se retiró, muchos de los que estaban allí suspiraron y relajaron sus cuerpos. Emmett se acercó de inmediato a su jefe, quien masajeaba sus sienes con parsimonia.

-Cullen, ¿Cómo es eso de que irás solo? Habíamos quedado en que la chica te conocería frente a todos nosotros, y así nos aseguraríamos de que no te atacaría ni te robarían, dijo él con un tono notablemente preocupado. Edward sonrió.

-Mírame, mírate a ti… Somos enormes, la muchacha no debe ser muy adulta y si ve de repente a todo el grupo va a salir huyendo. Parecemos mafiosos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se arme un tumulto aquí. Será más sencillo convencerla si voy solo y hablo con ella, además si no acepta así estaremos más protegidos, ya que solo me habrá visto a mí y no a todos ustedes. ¿Te imaginas lo que la prensa diría si se enterara de que el multimillonario Cullen sacó a su futura esposa de entre un grupo de prostitutas? Sería nuestro fin.

Emmett observó hacia un punto fijo en la pared y asintió, relajándose un poco. Todos allí estaban muy nerviosos, ese plan era muy arriesgado y no podían permitirse cometer ningún error. –Tienes razón, será mejor así.

Un segundo después, la roída puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la cabeza de la Señora Denalí, quien llamó a Edward. Antes de que se retirase, Emmett lo tomó por el brazo y lo acercó a él, para que nadie supiera lo que estaba por decirle.

-Si notas algo raro solo márcame al móvil, nosotros nos encargaremos.

 **-.-.-**

Carmen se había retirado dejando a Edward dolo, parado frente a una puerta muy pequeña pero mejor pintada que el resto. En ella colgaba un cartel con la leyenda "Cuarto V.I.P.". Girando con lentitud el pomo abrió aquella plancha de madera y se adentró al cuarto, el cual estaba apenas iluminado por unas cuantas velas.

El recinto era extremadamente pequeño y apestaba a perfume de ambientes barato. Las cortinas parecían no haber sido lavadas en años y la cama tenía a su alrededor cuatro postes de los cuales colgaba un dosel con agujeros ocasionados por los insectos.

"Demonios", se dijo Edward mentalmente mientras reía por lo bajo. "Si este es el cuarto para la gente importante no quiero imaginarme el estado del resto".

Miró hacia todas partes buscando a la afortunada muchacha pero allí no parecía haber nadie. No se oía ningún sonido más que el de las bocinas de los autos y las alarmas de la policía. Edward comenzó a sentir que algo no estaba bien allí.

-¿Hay alguien?, preguntó pero sin obtener una respuesta. No podía arriesgarse, no conocía a la mujer ni tampoco el lugar por lo que decidió que lo más sensato sería volver con tu equipo y retirarse de allí. Pero entonces, cuando estaba por voltearse para dirigirse hacia la sala de estar, la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas mientras la Señora Denalí empujaba a alguien hacia adentro. Edward no pudo ver bien a la muchacha debido a la escasa iluminación, pero si se percató de que esta intentó regresar por donde había llegado, consiguiendo que Carmen la arrojara nuevamente, haciéndola caer al suelo. Un quejido escapó de su garganta.

La puerta se cerró e inmediatamente Edward se aproximó a la criatura, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. En cuanto estuvo a unos pasos de su cuerpo ella retrocedió y se pegó a la puerta, claramente asustada.

-Aléjese… No me haga nada…

Edward se agachó para quedar a su altura y forzó sus ojos lo más que pudo para poder ver el rostro de la chica. Lo único que pudo notar era que ella estaba temblando, debido a que sus sacudidas golpeaban contra la puerta.

-Tranquila, no le haré nada.

Intentando ser lo más cuidadoso posible le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, pero lo único que ella hizo fue pegarse aún más a la plancha de madera. Edward suspiró y agradeció al mismo tiempo haber entrado a la habitación sin compañía.

-No estoy aquí para acostarme con usted, por favor, confíe en mí. Solo quiero hablar.

Sabía que eso sonaba muy extraño y difícil de creer. Es decir, estaba en un burdel, en un cuarto y encerrado con una prostituta. ¿Qué otra cosa podía buscar un hombre allí más que sexo? Pero la verdad era que Edward no estaba allí por eso, sus razones eran mucho más complejas de lo que le habían parecido antes de entrar al prostíbulo.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué está aquí?, preguntó ella con voz temblorosa pero con un tono extremadamente dulce. Aquel sonido era como miel sobre los oídos de Edward, y eso le gustó más de lo que esperaba. Un punto a favor, no gritaba toda chillona como antes lo habían hecho sus mujeres de compañía.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted, pero no aquí en el suelo. Confíe en mí, vengo a proponerle algo… que le será de mucho beneficio.

Ella enmudeció por algunos minutos, seguro debatiéndose entre creer en las palabras del hombre o seguir a la defensiva, pero luego de algún rato extendió una pequeña mano y tomó la de Edward, que era el doble de grande que la suya. Su piel era muy suave.

Él se levantó ayudando a la chica en el proceso y se sorprendió de lo sencillo que había sido ponerla de pie…. Era tan delgada, no pesaba más que un niño. Edward comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, intentando llevarla a un lugar más iluminado y ella, caminando con torpeza lo siguió. A momentos se detenía, dudando de estar aceptando a aquel hombre, pero segundos después continuaba caminando. En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de una vela como para poder contemplarla, Cullen volteó y de inmediato quedó impactado.

Ella era hermosa, no como las típicas mujeres voluptuosas y de ojos claros que siempre se exhibían en las revistas, ella era bonita a un nivel mucho más alto. Su cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y caía en suaves ondas, mientras que su pálido rostro se veía tiernamente adornado por un par de ojos de color chocolate que lo observaban con temor. Era muy pequeña, de cuerpo y de estatura, y a pesar de estar vestida con harapos que querían pasar por ropa de prostituta, ella lucía como un auténtico ángel. Edward estaba realmente impactado, ella era perfecta.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Isabella, respondió tímidamente mientras se sentaba con cuidado sobre la vieja cama. En ningún momento le quitó los ojos de encima a Edward, y hasta se podía decir que lo observaba con cierta curiosidad.

-Bella, es un nombre hermoso, dijo él intentando ser más amable con la muchacha. No estaba entre sus intenciones el ser duro con ella y lo único que quería era que se calmara para poder explicarle su propuesta. Porque si… Ella era la indicada. Estaba seguro de que no querría a nadie más a su lado, quizá con mejor ropa y algo más de comida Isabella podría convertirse en la esposa perfecta, la que lograra convencer a Aro Vulturi de que Edward era un hombre hecho y derecho ideal para hacer negocios con él.

-¿Qué quiere de mi?, peguntó titubeando mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Estaba muy asustada, al parecer era la primera vez que le tocaba estar con un hombre. Y no la juzgaba, era apenas una niña, no debía de tener más de dieciocho años.

-Bella, ¿Puedo llamarte así?, dijo Edward mientras ella asentía sutilmente. Suspirando y con mucha lentitud, él comenzó a hablar, para terminar con todo aquello de una vez por todas. -¿Sabes quién soy?

-No… ¿Debería saberlo?

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy el dueño de la empresa hotelera Cullen&Masen, la dueña del mayor número de hoteles en el país.

-Lo lamento, no he oído acerca de usted, agregó Bella algo más calmada mientras bajaba un poco la vista. Al parecer él era un sujeto muy importante y ella se sentía avergonzada de no conocerlo. Había estado encerrada en aquel sitio durante cuatro años, y desde entonces nunca había salido, ni siquiera para ver la luz del sol. Había vivido hacinada en su cuarto, sin televisión ni nada que la pudiera mantener conectada con el mundo exterior.

-Hay un sujeto el Señor Vulturi, que me ha propuesto un trato que no puedo rechazar. Eso me permitiría expandir mis hoteles por todo el mundo y crecer sin límites. Pero mi reputación no ha sido buena en estos años y Aro cree que eso le perjudicará a él en caso de que cerremos trato.

-¿Y eso que… que tiene que ver conmigo?

Edward llevó su mano hacia su cabeza y despeinó su cabello. Estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso, ya era hora de contarle la peor parte. No sabía cómo reaccionaría la muchacha pero lucía mucho más tranquila, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-Vulturi dijo que la única forma en que aceptara hacer negocios conmigo sería si yo conseguía una relación estable, la cual le dije que tengo. Pero el problema es… que eso no es cierto. Y quería proponerte si tú… aceptarías… fingir que eres mi novia.

* * *

 **Buenas tardes a todos, ¿Cómo están? Les traigo mi nueva creación, la cual empecé a escribir recién hoy. Espero que les guste y si es así por favor agreguen a favoritos y dejen sus comentarios, de esta forma podrán ser notificados cuando haya nuevos capítulos. Muchas gracias por pasarse por mi historia, nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Capítulo 2:

**Capítulo 2:**

Bella había oído cosas alocadas en su vida, como que a veces hay finales felices y no siempre todo termina en una catástrofe, pero nada había sonado tan descabellado como aquello que el hombre que estaba frente a ella le había dicho. En cuanto lo había observado, un tumulto de sentimientos había invadido su pequeño cuerpo… Había sentido mucho miedo de lo que él pudiese hacerle, de lo cruel que podría ser con ella sólo porque era una prostituta. También había sentido mucho nerviosismo y ansiedad acerca de lo que podía ocurrir en ese cuarto. Nunca había estado en esa posición, año tras año se había salvado de ser entregada a algún hombre y sabía que no podría escapar por siempre, pero no imaginaba que fuese a suceder tan pronto. Y por eso también una enorme tranquilidad la había colmado cuando él le había asegurado que no iba a aprovecharse de ella, que tenía una propuesta mucho mejor.

Claro que el hecho de ofrecerle ser su novia no se había cruzado por su cabeza, ni lo haría en un millón de años.

-¿Es broma?, preguntó algo confundida. Él no parecía estar mintiendo puesto que su rostro se encontraba contraído en una mueca de absoluta seriedad, pero lo que decía no podía ser verdad… La gente no va por allí todos los días proponiéndoles matrimonio a desconocidos, mucho menos a prostitutas.

-No, no estoy bromeando. Estoy hablando muy en serio.

El corazón de Bella había comenzado a latir más y mas fuerte con el pasar de los segundos. El peso de las palabras que él había dicho estaba haciéndole mella en la mente. Sentía la necesidad de levantarse y salir corriendo de allí, al igual que también quería quedarse para oír lo que aquel hombre quería decirle. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, ninguna de las dos opciones parecía buena en el fondo.

-¿Por qué yo? Es decir… ¿Por qué una prostituta? ¿Qué podría darle yo a usted?, preguntó Bella notablemente afligida. A pesar de saber que era una muchacha hermosa e inteligente, no era ajena al hecho de que ella era una mujerzuela, una ramera sin futuro, que trabajaba para vivir al día y que se revolcaba con cuántos hombres pasaran por su cama. Por supuesto que Bella era virgen y jamás había estado cerca de involucrarse con alguien, pero aun así el título le dolía fuerte sobre el cuello y le provocaba un estigma que la perseguía desde que había llegado a aquel burdel.

Él hombre frente a ella era el sueño de cualquier mujer… Altísimo y con un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por los dioses, con el cabello de un tono entre cobrizo y chocolate, como nunca antes había visto. Sus ojos eran un deleite para ella, de un color verde esmeralda que le quitaba la respiración, sin contar que al parecer era un empresario exitoso y un hombre muy reconocido a nivel mundial. ¿Qué pensaría la gente si lo viera junto a ella? Si Bella aceptara aquella propuesta… ¿Qué dirían acerca de su anterior vida? No podía siquiera imaginarlo.

-Podrías haber sido tu o cualquier otra, solo necesito una persona que esté dispuesta a fingir que es mi mujer por algún tiempo y luego se vaya sin protestar ni hacer escándalos públicos.

Por alguna razón, ese comentario le dolió un poco. No hacía falta que dejara tan en claro que ella no era especial y que él podría cambiarla en cualquier momento… Bella sabía que no tenía nada digno de admiración pero no era cortés saberlo de aquel modo.

-No hay mucho tiempo para explicar aquí, debemos ser concisos y directos.

-Bien… Dígame que es lo que tengo que saber y luego veremos, respondió ella intentando demostrar la mayor madurez que le era posible. Si él iba a ser duro con Bella, también la muchacha lo sería con aquel hombre. Disimulando la molestia que llevaba encima, se cruzó de brazos y lo observó, esperando una respuesta.

Él la miró fijamente por algunos segundos de arriba hacia abajo y luego suspiró antes de comenzar a frotar sus ojos. Demonios, aquel hombre sí que era odioso. Apenas llevaba a su lado algunos minutos y ya sentía que lo odiaba. Sus miradas despectivas y sus comentarios estaban fuera de lugar y no eran para nada necesarios.

Si tan sólo supiera que Edward no pensaba eso de ella, sino que por el contrario, no podía salir del estado de fascinación que la muchacha le producía.

-Si aceptas te sacaré de aquí, serás educada para comportarte decentemente y actuaras como si fueras mi esposa en público, sin importar la ocasión. No podrás hablar de esto con absolutamente nadie y tendrás que acceder a hacer todo lo que se te pida, aunque no estés de acuerdo con ello. Firmaras un contrato de confidencialidad y recibirás un pago mensual por tus servicios, que será depositado en una cuenta corriente a tu nombre. Ese dinero será para lo que tú quieras gastarlo, puesto que lo que respecta en comida, ropa y otros objetos de primera necesidad correrán por mi cuenta. Harás esto durante todo el tiempo que lo precise y cuando ya no requiera de tu compañía deberás retirarte de mi residencia, sin comentar jamás a nadie sobre nuestro trato. ¿Entendido?

Bella se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia el lado más oscuro de la habitación, en donde pudiera pensar con claridad. Aquella era demasiada información como para procesarla en tan poco tiempo.

Lo que ese completo extraño estaba pidiéndole era que se convirtiera en su robot personal, en su muñeca inflable, en su títere. Él la manejaría a gusto y ella no podría quejarse en lo absoluto. Bella siempre había imaginado que cuando pudiera salir del burdel sería una mujer libre e independiente, que no precisaría de la ayuda de nadie para poder sobrevivir; todo lo contrario a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Todo eso era tan surreal y poco creíble que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Los mareos se volvieron tan potentes que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para no caer de frente contra el piso. Y en cuanto se sintió mejor dejó salir de su cabeza la pregunta más importante que podría hacerse en un momento como ese: ¿Qué era mejor?

¿Qué le convenía más? ¿Seguir viviendo encerrada en un prostíbulo donde se la mataba de hambre a la espera de hombres que se cansarían de violarla, para no conseguir ni una moneda de recompensa? ¿O irse con aquel extraño que le proponía ser una controlada por tiempo indeterminado, pero que a su vez le ofrecía un mundo de mejores posibilidades?

Era una locura, pero cualquier persona cuerda se habría dado cuenta de que la segunda opción era mucho más beneficiosa que la primera, mucho más factible. Y no importaba si el tipo era un mentiroso y quería aprovecharse de ella, no importaba si era un psicópata que solo había ido a buscarla para asesinarla y dejarla tirada en un descampado, nada le importaba ya a Bella, solo quería salir de allí. Y además cuanto todo eso terminara, cuando la fantasía se cumpliera y ella dejara de ser una princesa para convertirse en calabaza, todavía tendría el dinero que se le iba a pagar cada mes, y sabía que podría hacer grandes cosas con ello, por más poco que fuera. Era su oportunidad de escapar, de salir por fin de aquella vida espantosa y triste, todo era perfecto.

Había pasado tantos minutos encerrada en sus propios pensamientos que no se había percatado de que el hombre estaba parado justo detrás de ella, observándola con aires de superioridad. Aunque el chico fuera un completo soberbio con el ego más alto que aquel edificio, estaba segura de poder soportarlo más que a la Señora Denalí.

-¿Cómo va a sacarme de aquí? Muchos han querido meterse conmigo y no han podido porque Carmen les exige mucho dinero.

-Si está dispuesta a aceptar pagaré lo que sea con tal de que sea mía.

Demonios… "Con tal de que sea mía". Es sonaba bien, bastante bien, y aunque el comentario había sido lanzado al azar Bella no había podido evitar que su corazón diera un pequeño salto al oírlo. Su vos varonil y tierna tampoco ayudaba mucho para apaciguar la belleza de aquel sujeto. Era delicioso contemplarlo, incluso hasta dolía un poco el vientre al ver tanta perfección.

-Entonces, ¿Acepta el trato?

Bella sonrió y luego se volteó para mirar al hombre. De cualquier forma, ya estaba condenada desde mucho antes de conocerlo.

 **-.-.-**

Bella estaba temblando, y a pesar de que Edward la tenía de la mano y le había asegurado que todo saldría bien, no podía dejar de tener miedo. Sin que Carmen supiera, se había dirigido a la pocilga de su cuarto y había tomado las pocas pertenencias de que verdad tenían valor para ella, dejando el resto de cosas enterradas allí con su pasado. Se había quitado el vestido con lentejuelas de prostituta barata que se le había obligado a vestir y se había puesto unos vaqueros y una remera; lo más presentable que tenía en su escaso vestuario. Habría deseado haber tenido mejor ropa para lucir frente al que sería su futuro "novio", pero lamentablemente eso era lo mejor que tenía para ofrecerle.

-Tu no digas nada, yo hablaré. Allí afuera están mis hombres y ellos se encargaran de arreglar las cosas si es que algo malo sucede, le había dicho el hombre antes de guiarla por el oscuro pasillo de vuelta hacia la sala de estar. Ella quería despedirse de algunas de las chicas que allí vivían y que consideraba sus amigas, pero él la había arrastrado fuera del lugar en dos segundos. -No hay tiempo para que lo hagas.

En ese momento se encontraban frente a la puerta que daba al recibidor del edificio, y el corazón de Bella latía tan fuerte que estaba a punto de estallar. Se habían detenido porque él necesitaba enviarle un mensaje por móvil a su "custodio" antes de salir, para pedirle que estuviera atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Esos segundos le habían permitido reconsiderar su decisión, evaluando los puntos positivos y los malos, pero había llevado a la misma conclusión sin importar cuantas veces pensara en ello: irse de allí era mejor que quedarse.

El hombre abrió la puerta y salió primero, mientras que Bella se encontraba pegada a su espalda y tomando su mano, casi escondiéndose de cualquier persona que pudiera estar allí. Su cuerpo se sacudía sin control y estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

-Bien, veo que le tomó más tiempo del adecuado percatarse de que la chica es guapa, habló la asquerosa voz de Carmen quien al parecer estaba sentada en alguno de los sillones que allí se encontraban. Bella levantó levemente su rostro para examinar la situación, y si antes estaba aterrorizada, el darse cuenta de que había al menos cuatro sujetos de la misma altura que su "novio" aguardando allí, vestidos con trajes y portando armas, no ayudo en nada a calmarla. Requirió de todas sus fuerzas no desmayarse en ese instante.

-Lamento la demora, pero es ella a la que quiero.

-Sígame y le asignaré un cuarto. ¿Usted hablará de las tarifas o sus amigos pagarán por lo que le hará a la chica?

Isabella se sentía a punto de llorar… No era necesario, estaba cansada de que todos la trataran como si fuera un objeto, un desecho asqueroso. No soportaba más los insultos de aquella vil mujer, y estaba más agradecida que nunca de haber aceptado irse de allí junto al muchacho.

-No precisamos de un cuarto, por si no ha comprendido mis intenciones, quiero comprar a Isabella y llevármela de aquí.

Él hablaba con dureza y su cuerpo estaba tenso, ella podía notarlo porque los músculos de su espalda estaban rígidos y duros, sin embargo su agarre era muy suave y hasta actuaba de forma protectora con ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo de cualquier ataque que la mujer pudiera propiciarle. Era imposible no sentirse impresionada por semejante actitud.

-¿Comprarla? Debe estar bromeando, esta chica me pertenece y no está a la venta, respondió Carmen riendo sínicamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Los cuatro gigantes se acercaron un poco más al hombre, pero siempre guardando distancia. Bella comprendió que él era el jefe, y que el resto debía de ser un grupo de subordinados.

-Pagaré lo que sea para llevármela y para cerrarle la boca.

-No hay suma de dinero que lo cubra, señor. He esculpido a esta muchacha para convertirla en una puta decente, es lo mejor que tengo y no voy a permitir que se la lleve. Deberá pasar por mi cadáver antes de que le permita sacarla de aquí.

Él sonrió, mientras liberaba la mano de Bella. El temor de inmediato se apoderó de su cuerpo y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. ¿Tan rápido iba a darse por vencido? Debería haberse dado cuenta de que esa fantasía que él le proponía no podía ser cierta, y de que viviría encerrada en aquel lugar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-De acuerdo, si así lo prefiere…

Luego de aquellas palabras todo se volvió borroso y oscuro, como si mil cosas hubiesen pasado en un segundo.

Edward empujó a Bella hacia los brazos de Emmett y este la cargó sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas, mientras adentro todo se volvía un caos. La luz del sol le pegó fuerte en el rostro, y luego de unos segundos comenzó a llorar sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Alguien la arrojó dentro de un auto y le propició un golpe en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla inconsciente en un segundo.

Lo último que recordaba había sido escuchar la voz de alguien diciendo "Todo está bien, las chicas fueron liberadas, Jasper y Jacob se encargaron del cuerpo" antes de que sus oídos se cerraran y todo se quedara en profundo silencio.

* * *

 **Hola lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Decidí subirlo como regalito por esta navidad y en forma de agradecimiento a las chicas que comentaron el capítulo anterior... Muchas gracias a todas, sus palabras me dieron ganas de escribir más y más. Si les gusta la historia les pido que me ayuden agregando a favoritos o dejando un comentario, así podrán estar al día cuando actualice. Ahora si, me despido de ustedes y les deseo unas hermosas fiestas, que todos sus sueños se cumplan y disfruten mucho. Nos leemos pronto, muchas gracias.**


	3. Capítulo 3:

**Capítulo 3:**

Cuando Bella despertó horas más tarde de todo lo sucedido, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Un dolor insoportable se había formado en su nuca y no era capaz ni siquiera de abrir los ojos por más de dos minutos sin que aquella molestia le obligara a cerrarlos nuevamente. ¿Qué había sucedido? No podía recordar muy claramente los últimos sucesos de su vida… Imágenes muy extrañas y borrosas se agolpaban en sus pensamientos intentando esclarecer sus dudas, pero intentar recordar hacía que el dolor aumentara por lo que luego de algún momento decidió rendirse y dejar que su cerebro descansara.

Hasta donde sabía, un extraño se había presentado frente a ella y le había hecho una propuesta que más parecía una fantasía de adolescente que cualquier otra cosa. Ella había aceptado, impulsada por años de descuido y maltrato y hasta allí llegaba, eso era todo lo que tenía. De seguro se habría golpeado la cabeza contra algo, porque de otra forma no había razón posible para explicar su jaqueca.

Debajo de ella la superficie era muy blanda y mullida, y por lo que había podido percibir todo a su alrededor estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, en el peor de los silencios. No sabía bien en donde se encontraba, pero seguro debía de ser en alguna habitación, en algún lugar que ella no recordaba. Estiró sus manos para tocar la cama en la que estaba recostada y suspiró de placer al sentir la suavidad de las mantas que la cubrían… En el burdel se había acostumbrado a dormir sobre un colchón, sin nada más para cubrirse que sus propios abrigos y chaquetas. En el invierno había sido mucho peor porque la única ventana de su "cuarto" tenía los cristales rotos, y como estaba muy alta y fuera de su alcance, tenía que soportar que todo el frio se colara por allí sin poder hacer nada.

En ese lugar, en cambio, se sentía muy a gusto. Estaba algo fresco pero era muy agradable y no podía evitar dejar de suspirar al sentirse tan cómoda. No le importaba si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno, lo único que sabía era que aquello se sentía demasiado bien.

De repente una luz se encendió a un lado de su rostro, lo que hizo que Bella pegara un salto y se alejara lo más que le era posible de la mesa de noche. ¿Qué demonios? ¿No estaba sola? Estaba aterrorizada y ese sentimiento no hacía más que joderle la cabeza.

-Al fin despertaste, comenzaba a preocuparme por ti, murmuró una voz proveniente de algún lugar de la sala, mientras sentía como alguien dejaba algo a su lado. -Bebe eso, ayudará con el dolor.

Con un esfuerzo superior, Bella logró abrir sus ojos sin sentir la necesidad de cerrarlos a cada segundo y paseó su vista por alrededor, intentando orientarse. Definitivamente se encontraba en un cuarto, uno muy amplio y limpio por cierto. Estaba recostada en una cama enorme, muy distinta de las que antes había tenido y a su lado, sobre una manta de piel, se encontraba una bandeja con un vaso de agua y una píldora. No se preguntó que era ni para que servía, simplemente la tomó entre sus dedos y la colocó en sus labios, tomándola en menos de un segundo. Podía ser veneno o una potente aspirina, realmente no importaba, siempre y cuando ayudara a aplacar su molestia. Luego de eso, dejó el vaso a un lado sobre la cama y enfocó su vista al sujeto que estaba al lado de ella, sentada en un sofá junto a su cama.

Era el mismo hombre que había ido a buscarla al prostíbulo, el que la había sacado de allí. Lucía igual de guapo que como lo recordaba, igual de impresionante y atractivo, pero ya no vestía un esmoquin como la última vez que lo había visto… Tenía puesta solamente una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, lo que le permitía a Bella una privilegiada vista de sus bien trabajados brazos. Oh cielos, aquel hombre era un pecado.

-De veras lamento lo del golpe, créeme que ya me encargué de que el sujeto que lo hizo pague por ello, agregó retirando la bandeja de al lado de Bella. Volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada y se froto la frente. Al menos sabía que no era ella quien se había caído, sino que por el contrario le habían propiciado una paliza. Sabía que salir del burdel no sería nada sencillo, lo que no esperaba era que ella se llevara la peor parte. Después de todo, el muchacho lucía muy bien, sin cortes ni rasguños.

-¿Qué pasó?, preguntó media adormilada mientras se cubría los ojos con su brazo. Fue entonces en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que tenía algo clavado en él, debido a que el tirón que sintió cuando lo movió le recorrió hasta la punta de los pies, haciéndola gemir. Se observó asustada y descubrió que tenía un catéter conectado a su mano, por el cual fluía un líquido transparente. -Que mierda… ¿Qué es esto?

-No te lo quites, es suero, le respondió él levantándose de su asiento y acomodándose muy cerca de su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Bella se pusiera aún más ansiosa. -Mientras dormías hice que un doctor te revisara para que se asegurara de que no tenías nada malo y dijo que estabas deshidratada. Luego, cuando te recuperes te hará una serie de estudios… Ya sabes…

-Para asegurarte de que no tenga virus o algo así, ¿No? Tranquilo, nunca he estado con nadie, lanzó de repente sintiéndose algo molesta por el hecho de que él pensaba que era una cualquiera que podía tener quien sabía cuántas enfermedades, y un segundo después sintió como el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas debido a la terrible vergüenza que la había invadido. ¿Había sido ella quien había dicho eso? Santo Dios, seguro era por culpa de los medicamentos.

Levantó su mirada y observó al hombre para ver cuál era su reacción. Su estómago se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio que él estaba sonriendo, como si su comentario le hubiese hecho gracia.

-No lo dudo, pero no me refiero a esa clase de virus. Has vivido por años en condiciones deplorables, podrías tener muchas más enfermedades que herpes y gonorrea.

Cielos, estaba muy avergonzada. Ella no era así, Bella solía ser muy educada siempre y jamás se refería a situaciones sexuales puesto que era una completa inexperta en el tema y no le gustaba hablar de eso. De seguro sus mejillas debían parecer tomates. Intentó calmarse y cambiar de tema para evitar que su conciencia se siguiera asesinando con esos pensamientos.

-¿Puedes decirme que sucedió?

Él la contempló fijamente por algunos minutos y luego suspiró. Parecía más incómodo que ella con la situación, algo que le parecía sumamente extraño teniendo en cuenta que ella era la de los comentarios acertados.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Todo salió bien, tus amigas fueron liberadas y mis muchachos se encargaron de Carmen, puedes dormir tranquila.

Bella suspiró relajándose, ese era un problema menos del cual ocuparse. Sabía que algo muy extraño rodeaba todo el asunto, partiendo desde el momento en el que la golpearon para que se desmayara hasta el nerviosismo del hombre al contárselo, pero bueno… Podía vivir con saber nada más que eso. Luego, con el tiempo quizá, podría enterarse de lo que realmente había sucedido.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar.

Y ella lo sabía, había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle a ese sujeto que le resultaba tan extraño y misterioso al mismo tiempo. Es decir, solo habían hablado por diez minutos antes de que él le dijera que ya no había tiempo para seguir platicando y que debían irse. No tenía mucha idea acerca de cómo continuaría su vida a partir de ese momento y esa inseguridad le provocaba nauseas. Bella nunca salía de su zona de confort, jamás, y en esas últimas horas había cambiado radicalmente su antigua vida por otra más brillante y prometedora. Ese cambio le revolvía el estómago.

-Hay muchas cosas que necesito saber.

-¿Qué preguntas tienes?, dijo él mientras regresaba a sentarse en el sofá en el que antes se había encontrado. Parecía casi tan agotado como Bella, y aunque sabía que se había quitado un enorme problema de encima no podía evitar sentir sobre su espalda el peso de una muerte, de un acto absolutamente irresponsable y que había dejado cabos sueltos por doquier. Él no era así, nunca haría esas cosas con tanta naturalidad, no comprendía que estaba pasando y el no tener el control de las situaciones lo ponía demasiado nervioso. La única forma que había encontrado de relajarse un poco había sido sentarse a observar como Isabella dormía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Edward la observó extrañado, mientras en los ojos color chocolate de ella bailaba la curiosidad. Demonios, él había olvidado decirle su nombre… ¿Cómo podía haber pasado por alto un detalle tan básico como aquel? No lo sabía, pero se sentía un estúpido al haberlo hecho.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, las empresas de las que soy dueño llevan el apellido de mi padre y el de mi madre, puesto que su casamiento fue lo que dio lugar al surgimiento de esta cadena hotelera.

Bella sonrió levemente al escuchar su respuesta y suspiró… Debió imaginarlo desde un principio; el nombre del sujeto era igual de atractivo que él. Todo lo contrario a ella, puesto que amaba el nombre Isabella pero detestaba su físico con devoción.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?, preguntó ella sintiéndose mucho más aliviada. Minutos antes estaba segura de que le habría dolido siquiera producir un sonido… Luego de la píldora, el dolor había comenzado a desaparecer lentamente hasta casi ser inexistente. Se agradeció a si misma el haber confiado en Edward y haber tomado la pastilla sin dudarlo.

-Tengo treinta, casi treinta y uno para ser exactos. ¿Y tú?

-Solo tengo diecinueve, respondió algo avergonzada al notar que no era más que una niña acostada al lado de un hombre hecho y derecho, con todas las letras que esa frase poseía. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar su respuesta, pero no dijo más nada luego de eso. -¿En dónde estoy?

-Estás en mi casa y este a partir de ahora será tu cuarto. Podrás decorarlo a gusto, solo dime que quieres y yo te lo daré.

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse algo extrañada por esa respuesta. ¿Su cuarto? ¿Acaso no dormiría con él? No era como si quisiera hacerlo, pero tampoco le molestaría compartir cama con ese sujeto que la protegía como si la conociera de toda una vida. Suponía que cuando Edward habló de fingir una relación lo hizo muy seriamente, y ella no era nadie ni tenía derecho de quejarse por ello. Simplemente asintió y bajó la vista, rogando que por favor sus mejillas no estuviera lo suficientemente encendidas como para que él lo notara.

-¿Qué debo hacer a partir de ahora?

-Mientras estés aquí eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, puedes andar por toda la casa pero debo advertirte que te encontraras con muchos hombres. Ellos son mis custodios y ahora también serán los tuyos. Puedes salir si necesitas algo solo con dos condiciones: que yo te dé el permiso y que salgas con ellos.

-¿Por qué? No es como si fuera a huir de aquí, es solo que a veces uno necesita algo llamado "privacidad".

-No lo harás porque lo digo yo, y tu obedeces mis órdenes, respondió él con un tono mucho más duro que el que había estado utilizando antes. Bella notó de inmediato que sus palabras le habían molestado, puesto que hasta su rostro demostraba una seriedad atemorizante. "Vaya carácter" pensó… Al menos no tendría que lidiar con él todo el tiempo. -Ahora debes levantarte e ir a comer algo, llamaré al doctor para que te quite el suero y luego de que te alimentes te harán los estudios que antes te mencioné. Por ahora solo eso necesitas saber.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más Edward se levantó del sofá y se encaminó a lo que parecía la puerta de salida del cuarto, moviéndose como si fuera un hombre modelando en una pasarela. Bella estaba segura de que, si él no hubiese abierto la boca, podría haber convivido con su persona sin el más pequeño de los problemas. Su carácter arruinaba todo lo hermoso que tenía por fuera.

Antes de girar la perrilla para irse de la habitación, volteó y observó a Bella de arriba hacia abajo una vez más. Ella lo contempló fijamente mientras él ponía una media sonrisa en su boca, que nada tenía de divertida.

-Bienvenida a casa, cariño, murmuró riendo como si aquello le pareciera lo más gracioso del mundo mientras ella fruncía su seño. Debería de juntar muchas fuerzas para soportar a ese hombre sin volverse loca en el intento.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, antes que nada quería desearles una hermosa nochebuena, espero que disfruten junto a sus seres queridos y que lo pasen muy bien. No pensaba subir este capítulo hasta el día lunes, pero dado que lo terminé antes y que hoy es Navidad decidí dejarlo por aquí como obsequio. Por favor, si les está gustando la historia les pido me regalen un review... Ese sería mi mejor regalo navideño. Me despido de ustedes por hoy, nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Capítulo 4:

**Capítulo 4:**

La vida diaria de Edward se resumía en torno a dos grandes cosas: trabajo y chicas.

Desde que sus padres habían decidido retirarse del negocio, le había tocado a él (como hijo único que era) hacerse cargo de todo lo que tenía que ver con la empresa. Al principio no le había gustado en lo absoluto tener que dejar a un lado su tranquila vida para ponerse al frente de una de las cadenas hoteleras más reconocidas a nivel mundial… Pero luego, con el paso del tiempo, se había acostumbrado a manejar enormes cantidades de dinero con total naturalidad y había aceptado que su empleo formaría parte de su vida hasta que su cuerpo no lo soportara más. Y aunque no lo presumiera en público, sabía que el éxito que Cullen&Masen había tenido en los últimos diez años se debía exclusivamente a él y a la predisposición que le ponía a todo lo que hacía.

Con respecto a lo social, Edward era muy reservado. Odiaba completamente a los fotógrafos que lo perseguían ni bien ponía un pie en la calle, pero era demasiado educado como para mandarlos al demonio, por lo que ellos no desistían de perseguirlo hacia todos lados. Y en parte, era su culpa el que Aro Vultri se negara a firmar un contrato con su empresa alegando que la actitud de Cullen era irresponsable para un hombre tan importante y adulto como él. Edward no era todo lo que las revistas de chismeríos decían; quizá si tenía muchas amigas y disfrutaba de pasar noches largas y placenteras con ellas, pero es era todo… No tenía una novia nueva cada semana ni mucho menos, y de veras había intentado tener relaciones estables pero cuando posees tanto poder económico y tanta influencia en la sociedad es muy difícil distinguir las personas entre aquellas que te buscan por lo que vales, y las que te siguen por lo que realmente eres.

Por eso, cuando Aro le había exigido que sentara cabeza su única opción fue buscar a una prostituta. ¿Por qué? Pues era muy sencillo, algunas (como Bella) eran muchachas jóvenes y muy hermosas, sin una familia que amenazara con contar toda la verdad y sin la posibilidad de decir algo acerca del trato puesto que la vida que él ofrecía era mucho mejor que la que antes tenían. Y a pesar de que su idea había surgido de un segundo a otro y todavía no estuviera lo suficientemente planeada, sabía que se había ganado la lotería con la muchacha, puesto que ella tenía todo lo que él necesitaba

Probablemente sería más sencillo de lo que imaginaba convivir con ella, inclusive tenía la esperanza de que llegaran a llevarse muy bien. Pero muy dentro de su pecho en el fondo de su corazón, dudaba que así fuera puesto que ellos eran muy diferentes… Y Edward no estaba dispuesto a cambiar ni por ella ni por nadie. Si Bella no podía aceptarlo como era, tendría que lidiar sola con ello.

 **-.-.-**

-Edward, ella ya está aquí, anunció Emmett a través de un intercomunicador que lo conectaba directamente con su jefe. A pesar de ser su empleado, era tanto el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él que entre ambos se había desarrollado una confianza ciega, un lazo muy especial que había transformado a McCarty en la mano derecha de Cullen.

-De acuerdo, gracias por avisar, respondió Edward distraídamente mientras seguía firmando algunos planos que debía aprobar en su escritorio. Bella había salido de la casa para ir a un centro médico a realizarse estudios, y había pasado todo el día fuera lo que le permitió a Edward cerrar los últimos detalles de su trato. Finalmente, el macabro plan de Cullen comenzaba a tomar forma. -Por favor, dile que pase a mi oficina.

Algunos minutos después, el sonido de unos pasos muy suaves cerca del pasillo llamo la atención de Edward, quien levantó la vista de sus papeles para encontrarse con la curiosa mirada de color chocolate enfermizo. Ese tono le provocado espasmos en su espalda, no era normal que las mujeres pudieran seducir tanto utilizando solo sus ojos.

-Hola… Señor Cuyen, dijo ella apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta de entrada. Edward sonrió un poco al escuchar sus palabras y luego suspiró, señalando la silla que se encontraba frente a él.

-Mi apellido es Cullen pero puedes llamarme Edward de todos modos. No sonará nada bien que mi novia me trate como si fuera su jefe.

-En parte lo eres, murmuró Bella mientras sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse coloradas. Ojalá pudiera reprimir aquello, siempre la delataba. -Pero pido disculpas por mi error, no es fácil aprender los datos de tu pareja leyéndolas desde Wikipedia, agregó en un tono de voz más elevado reprochándole a Edward el hecho de aquel no le hubiese contado nada acerca de su vida más que su nombre y su ocupación.

-No leas esos portales, son pura basura. Si quieres saber algo, pregúntame a mi… No muerdo.

Bella rio un poco con aquel comentario. No le molestaría en lo absoluto que Edward la mordiera… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Ella había pensado en eso? Malditas hormonas, no podía creerlo.

-¿Quieres compartir algo conmigo?, le preguntó él regresando a su tono enfadado y molesto. Su ceño estaba fruncido y había dejado de lado su pluma, para concentrarse exclusivamente en la muchacha sentada en frente suyo.

-Oh no… No, no… Sólo quería saber que se supone que debo hacer ahora. Dijiste que me querías para eventos sociales y esas cosas, respondió intentando desviar el tema lejos de sus pensamientos.

-Pues sí, mientras más seguido nos vean las personas, más fácil será engañar a Aro acerca de nuestra relación. Dentro de unos días habrá un gran banquete y estamos invitados, ese será tu primer gran evento. No te preocupes por la ropa ni por los detalles, mi amiga Alice se encargará de hacerte lucir decente.

-¿Decente?, preguntó ella algo impactada por el comentario del hombre. Sabía que no era una dama de la corte real, pero se veía bastante bien considerando su espantoso estilo de vida pasado. -¿Acaso me veo indecente ahora mismo?

-Bueno… Digamos que no estás vestida como la esposa de un empresario multimillonario.

Bella no era tonta… Llevarle la contraria a ese hombre no le daría ningún beneficio, pero ero dejarse maltratar e insultar por alguien que se creía superior a ella solo por tener más dinero tampoco era saludable. Debía de prometerse a si misma que nunca más permitiría que la gente pasara sobre ella y el primer paso era marcarle los puntos al que era su "novio", a la persona con la que más compartiría tiempo en los próximos meses.

"Adiós a la muchacha dulce" se dijo a sí misma y sonrió con malicia. Después de todo, todavía no había firmado ningún contrato. No había cláusulas que estuviera desobedeciendo.

Se inclinó hacia atrás suspirando, mientras desordenaba las ondas naturales de su cabello.

-Los hombres del hospital no pensaban lo mismo.

Edward levantó la mirada de sus papeles y la clavó sin ningún permiso en el rostro de Isabella, mientras el aire de l habitación se congelaba en su lugar. Eso iba a ponerse tenso.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que los hombres que me vieron en el hospital no pensaban que fuera poco bonita, lo dejaron muy en claro, respondió ella sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio, como recordando algo que no había sucedido pero que sabía enojaría a su compañero.

-¿Estuviste flirteando con alguien a pesar de saber que ahora estás conmigo?

Eso sonaba muy posesivo pero agradable al mismo tiempo… Asique Bella "estaba con él"… Como cambiaban las cosas con un poco de jugueteo sensual.

-¿Yo?, preguntó inocentemente señalándose a sí misma. -Yo no coqueteé con nadie… Pero puede que algunos si lo hayan hecho conmigo.

En un ataque de rabia, Edward empujó hacia atrás su silla y se levantó de su escritorio con violencia, apoyando ambo puños en él. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Bella se encogió en su asiento debido al susto que le provocó esa reacción.

-¿A qué juegas? ¿Qué parte no entendiste de que eres mi novia ahora?

-¿Realmente lo soy? ¿O soy tu marioneta?

Era demasiado peligroso comportarse de esa forma, pero Bella ya no se sentía débil… Tenía ganas de desafiar a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacer lo mismo con ella, sin importar quien fuera. Quizá todo se debía a que estaba alimentándose mejor y eso le daba energías para cuestionar las situaciones, o tal vez ya estaba creciendo, esta convirtiéndose en una mujer.

-No te permitiré que me faltes el respeto de esa forma, Isabella Swan.

-¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?, preguntó sintiéndose repentinamente atemorizada. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que no se lo había dicho en ningún momento. Además, eso formaba parte de su vida del pasado, desde hacía muchos años que Bella no utilizaba su apellido… Se había alejado de su identidad permanentemente.

-Eso no te interesa, ahora pídeme disculpas por tu desacato.

-¿Desacato? ¿Acaso estamos en la corte? Eres un cerdo manipulador, pero voy a advertirte algo… No dejaré que me manejes…

De repente, Edward comenzó a caminar con violencia hacia Bella mientras lanzaba rayos con su mirada. Ella notó que quizá había ido demasiado lejos, y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su sofá para comenzar a correr, alejándose de aquel cuarto lo más velozmente que sus piernas se lo permitían.

-Maldita sea, ¡ISABELLA VEN!, gritó Edward mientras corría detrás de ella, persiguiéndola por toda la mansión. Una de sus ventajas era que él conocía mejor el lugar que ella… Sin embargo, Bella poseía una agilidad propia de su pequeñez, y eso le permitió tomar un jarrón que contenía agua a modo de defensa antes de que él se acercara a su posición. No sabía qué hacía, sentía como los nervios le recorrían toda la espalda y ese jugueteo y correteo por toda la casa le provocaba diversión.

En cuanto Edward apareció frente a ella, tomó el cubo y se lo arrojó mojándole toda la cara y la camisa que tenía puesta. La expresión de él era todo un poema… Su mandíbula no podría haber estado más abierta.

-Yo… Oh Dios, lo siento mucho, murmuró totalmente mortificada y arrepentida de lo que acababa de hacer. Sus piernas temblaban y se sentía a punto de caer.

Pero entonces algo sucedió y una media sonrisa se formó en su duro rostro…

-No debiste haber hecho eso, dijo y Bella supo que debía correr. Por un momento se permitió sonreír al escuchar las risas de Edward persiguiéndola por detrás, como si de verdad lo estuviesen disfrutando, como si realmente fueran una pareja.

-Eres muy lento, le gritó ella mientras abría la puerta de cristal que separaba la mansión del parque y huía por ella. Toda la casa se encontraba cercada por paredes de hierro forzado, por lo que no había mucho hacia dónde ir. Se detuvo por un milisegundo a pensar en cuál era su mejor opción y entonces sintió como él la tomaba por detrás y la alzaba, acomodándola por sobre su hombro.

-¿Dices que soy lento?

-Lo eres, gritó Bella mientras pataleaba para que Edward la dejara bajarse de su cuerpo. Podía sentir como él reía por lo bajo.

-¿Piensas lo mismo ahora?, le dijo y un segundo después la arrojó hacia la piscina, tirándose con ella al mismo tiempo. El agua se sentía deliciosa y Bella definitivamente estaba feliz…

Esa era una faceta que nunca habría imaginado de él, de aquel hombre que no había hecho más que ordenarle cosas y denigrarla. Edward era un ser humano, un hombre con problemas al igual que ella y con un carácter que debía de mantener para dejar en claro su posición en la sociedad, pero que a su vez podía ser realmente divertido y alegre, como si sintiera algo real por ella y no estuviera poniendo en práctica algo dictado por un contrato.

Porque esa era la diferencia, todo lo que él hiciera con ella no sería nada más que una farsa, y mientras más rápido lo comprendiera Bella menos dañada saldría de todo eso.

Las personas como ella, sin ningún futuro y un pasado digno para ser olvidados no merecían amor, mucho menos de un hombre guapo de ojos color esmeralda.

* * *

 **Buenas noches lectores, aquí les traigo el capítulo número 4 de nuestra historia. Bella comienza a sentirse algo confundida por Edward y ya hubo una especie de momento íntimo entre ambos. En el próximo capítulo nuestra chica se encontrará con Alice, ¿Qué creen que saldrá de todo eso? Les prometó que van a reír mucho, y puede que nos encontremos con otro momentazo de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Si les gustó el capítulo agreguen a sus favoritos y dejen un review, eso me va a ayudar muchísimo y hará que más personas puedan acceder al fic.**

 **Quería enviarle un saludo enorme a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un comentario a lo largo de estos capítulos. Ustedes son la razón por la que escribo y por la que me gusta tanto hacerlo. Y para contestar algunas de las dudas que plantearon en los reviews quiero decir que soy de Argentina, si tengo redes sociales (si quieren que se las pase diganme en los comentarios) y por razones que algunas explicaron no voy a seguir mi otra historia (Reviviendo a Bella) hasta que la persona que comenzó a robársela elimine su publicación. Les pido disculpas por eso y muchas gracias por el apoyo de todos los días.**


	5. Capítulo 5:

**Capítulo 5:**

Bella se encontraba sentada en la barra de desayunos de la cocina, con la mirada clavada en su taza de café. No había bebido ni un solo sorbo desde que la cocinera la había dejado frente a ella y estaba segura de que la bebida debería de haberse congelado. Llevaba al menos media hora en la misma posición, el mismo tiempo que había transcurrido desde que Emmett le había entregado el contrato de confidencialidad que cerraría su unión con Edward Cullen.

Ni siquiera lo había leído, nada más había repasado su título con la mirada y eso había bastado para hacer que su corazón se detuviera, dejándola sin aire. No le interesaba nada de lo que allí decía, no se sentía de ánimos como para aprender cláusula tras cláusula y había comenzado a dudar de su decisión, replanteándose una y otra vez si de veras estaba dispuesta a someterse a semejante mentira.

El problema no era Edward, la situación era que ella no creía en su capacidad para soportar sus constantes cambios de humor y su ritmo de vida. Sabía que él se había tomado esos días para terminar de arreglar todos los detalles y para que Bella se adaptara a esa nueva vida, pero en cuanto todo volviera a la normalidad sería un caos; viajes diarios, salidas a toda clase de eventos, fotos y reportajes… Eso era demasiado para ella, demasiado para una prostituta que no había visto la luz del sol en años y que se enfrentaba al mundo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Suspiró mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos… ¿Quién la había enviado a aceptar semejante propuesta? "La desesperación", le respondió su conciencia, mientras agregaba "O el hambre quizá".

-Alice llegará en algunos minutos… Me preguntaba si habías terminado de leer el contrato, o si necesitas más tiempo, dijo Edward mientras giraba una silla y se sentaba a su lado, dispuesto a desayunar.

-Emm… No, ya está… Ahora lo firmaré y puedes llevártelo, respondió ella mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Corrió la taza de café helado de su lado y tomó un bolígrafo entre sus dedos, dispuesta a terminar de una vez por todas con eso.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con todo? ¿No tienes quejas?, preguntó él algo sorprendido de que ella no quisiera modificar nada. El contrato decía exactamente lo mismo que lo que él había prometido, pero aun así esperaba que la hermosa muchacha le contradijera en algo puesto que últimamente parecía disfrutar de hacerle perder la paciencia.

-No, dijo a secas mientras intentaba garabatear su nombre y su apellido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había escrito e inclusive se había olvidado un poco de cómo se dibujaba cada letra, por lo que firmar el documento había sido una verdadera odisea. -Llévalo, ya está.

-Bella… ¿Sucede algo?

A ella le habría encantado decirle que sí, que en efecto le sucedían muchas cosas, pero no sabría por dónde empezar a contarle. Tenía miedo por todo eso, por lo que podía suceder a partir de allí… Tenía nervios de hacer mal su papel de novia y d no poder estar nunca a su alcance, por más que lo intentara. Sentía mucha angustia por la indiferencia que Edward mostraba hacia ella; no esperaba que la llenara de flores y halagos, pero deseaba que él le tomara el aprecio suficiente como para hacer de aquella convivencia algo más aceptable. Se sentía sola, tan sola como nunca antes… En el prostíbulo siempre había sido ella y nadie más, pero por alguna razón, en ese momento se sentía abandonada, dejada, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente.

-Dime, quiero que spas que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, sin importa que sea.

Edward lo intentaba, de verdad se esforzaba por dirigirse a ella con la mayor dulzura que le era posible expresar. Sentía algo muy extraño por Bella, un sentimiento de pertenencia a su cuerpo como si la conociera desde años y unas ganas terribles de sonreírle todo el tiempo y de hacerla feliz, pero por alguna razón no podía materializar esos pensamientos. Quizá se debía a que nunca había sentido eso por nadie, jamás…

-No me pasa nada, respondió ella luego de algunos segundos mientras sonreía levemente. Esperaba que con esa Edward dejara de hostigarla y le permitiera un par de segundos a solas con sus pensamientos. Se sentía demasiado confundida y esos enormes ojos verdes no ayudaban en nada a disminuir eso.

De repente, el sonido del timbre de la mansión invadió todo el recinto y Bella suspiró. Se había salvado de una muy incómoda situación.

-De acuerdo, me permitiré creer eso por ahora. Pero luego vamos a hablar de ello, le dijo él antes de retirarse para abrir la puerta. Eso era algo muy curioso que había notad en su corta estadía en ese lugar… Edward podía tener un centenar de empleados, pero nunca los sobreexplotaba. No era como el típico millonario que obliga a que le atiendan el teléfono, él lo hacía por sí solo.

-Cariño, no bebiste ni un poco de café, pronunció Esme, la cocinera, mientras retiraba la taza del lugar. Ella le respondió con un silencioso "lo siento" y luego suspiró, dejando que sus mejillas se sonrosaran con libertad. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

-Bella, ven aquí.

Sin muchas ganas de caminar, siguió la voz de Edward hasta la entrada de la casa para ver qué demonios era lo que quería. Pero al llegar a su lugar, se topó de repente con la curiosa mirada de lo que parecía ser un gnomo, o, mejor dicho, una duendecilla.

-Te presento a Alice, ella es mi amiga y además asesora de imagen.

-Ho…

-Hola Bella, gritó ella mientras se abalanzaba a la pequeña chica y la abrazaba como si fueran las mejores amigas en el mudo. -Es un placer conocerte al fin.

-De ahora en más van a ser inseparables. A cualquier evento al que asistas, ella irá contigo y será tu estilista. Te arreglará el cabello, maquillaje y todo lo demás.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, pronunció Alice entrecerrando los ojos mientras observaba a Bella desde la cabeza hasta los pies. -Es hermosa, no necesita ningún cambio. Conozco a muchas que matarían por tener el cabello como el suyo, eres une exagerado.

-Y tu una insoportable.

-Basta ya… He traído ropa para ti Bella, además de unos vestidos para que te apruebes por la fiesta que tendrán en estos días. Voy a dejarte como una princesa, todos van a voltear a verte, ya lo verás…

Y si decir más nada, Edward se retiró de la habitación con una velocidad impresionante antes de que Alice o su novia pudieran decirle algo. "Cobarde" murmuró la conciencia de Bella mientras la pequeña mujer la tomaba por las manos y a arrastraba escaleras arriba, mientras le hablaba con rapidez.

En ese instante ella lo supo… Aquel sería un día largo, muy largo.

 **-.-.-**

Para sorpresa de Bella, Alice era un encanto de persona. A pesar de ser muy charlatana y cabeza dura, era una buena chica y la había tratado de la mejor forma, como muy pocos en ese lugar. Apenas la conocía desde hacía algunos minutos y ya se sentía a gusto con ella.

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes aquí, en la mansión?

-Muy bien de hecho, jamás me había sentido mejor. Es un lugar grandioso y ya aprendí a caminar por aquí sin perderme… Sabes, antes solo tenía una habitación del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Creo que todo esto es demasiado, más de lo que merezco.

\- ¡Claro que no es mucho! Con todo lo que has pasado mereces el cielo, cariño. No te permitas creer eso nunca más, le dijo sonriéndole mientras la examinaba detenidamente. -Los jeans te quedan a la perfección, Edward babeará cuando te vea con ellos, dijo Alice mientras acomodaba 10 pares de pantalones nuevos en su enorme armario, vacío hasta aquel momento. A ella le parecía un exceso tanta cantidad de ropa, pero la duendecillo le había dicho que cerrara la boca y se dejara mimar por una vez en su vida.

-Lo dudo mucho, cuando lo tengo cerca pone mueca de querer vomitar, agregó Bella con pesar.

-No digas eso… Tu eres hermosa y si él no lo v no es tu culpa, sino suya. Además, mi amigo no es muy bueno con las relaciones, simplemente no es una persona sociable.

-Yo… Estuve leyendo acerca de él en algo llamado Internet y allí decía que le gusta mucho salir con mujeres, demasiado quizá.

Alice suspiró mientras le entregaba a Bella un vestido largo de color azul marino para que se probara.

-Mira linda, Edward es hombre, y como todos tiene necesidades. Pero salir con chicas por una noche o por un rato no es ser mujeriego… Simplemente es así, siempre ha sido asó su vida y dudaba que fuera a cambiar hasta que llegaste tú.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Sabes que lo nuestro no es de verdad, dijo Bella sintiéndose quizá más dolida que antes. ¿Cuántas veces habría pagado él para acosarse con mujeres como ella o como sus amigas? Aquel pensamiento le revolvía el estomago

-Porque tú eres diferente a las demás, has pasado por tanto… Al igual que él. Su vida no ha sido sencilla y por eso es como es, pero tú vas a cambiar eso… Tu amor, tu luz interior le darán vida a ese viejo corazón muerto.

Y entonces Bella sintió como una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Porque Alice tenía razón, eso era lo que ella había querido desde un principio, demostrarle a Edward que el amor no es malo y que no es necesario que viva insultándola y maltratándola… Su deseo era hacerlo feliz, como él había hecho con ella al sacarla del burdel.}

-Gracias Alice, eres genial, dijo mientras la pequeña muchacha se acercaba a ella para abrazarla. Era un contacto sincero y puro, un abrazo entre dos personas que necesitaban contención y que la encontraron la una en la otra.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes Bella, la persona que yo amo tampoco me corresponde y tengo que vivir con ese dolor constantemente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?, le contestó la muchacha mientras se escondía detrás de u bombo para probarse el vestid de fiesta. Desde allí pudo escuchar como Alice suspiraba.

-Estoy enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo de un muchacho llamado Jasper, dijo y Bella no pudo evitar que aquel nombre le pareciera familiar. -Es uno de los escoltas de Edward y siempre me ha parecido el hombre más asombroso del planeta… Pero por alguna razón, él jamás ha respondido a mis mensajes ni a mis saludos, me ignora como si no existiera y su indiferencia me lastima mucho.

-Alice lo lamento mucho por ti, no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan feliz inclusive soportando eso…

Ella sonrió tristemente y alzó su mirada, luciendo realmente perfecta.

-Intento pensar que un día de estos el vendrá a buscarme y me confesará su amor, así es como soporto la tortura de no poder estar a su lado.

A pesar de parecer frágil, ella comprendió que Alice era mucho más fuerte de lo que había creído y eso hizo que sintiera una gran admiración por ella. Pasar tiempo juntas no sería ningún problema.

 **-.-.-**

Edward había comenzado a preocuparse por su novia. Había pasado todo el día encerrada en su cuarto con Alice y no habían salido en ningún momento durante horas. Él se había visto obligado a enviar a Esme con un poco de comida para que almorzaran, pero estaba seguro que ni siquiera el hambre habría detenido a su amiga de jugar con Bella al desfile de modas. Antes lo había hecho con él hasta que se había cansado de su permanente cara de pocos amigos y lo había enviado al demonio.

\- ¿Alice ya se fue?, le preguntó a Jasper, uno de sus hombres, el cual se encontraba vigilando la salida exterior de la mansión en aquel turno. El intercomunicador hizo un sonido de interferencia y segundos más tarde una voz pronunció "Si, Señor Cullen" con una tranquilidad propia de aquel hombre. "Salió hace diez minutos".

A ´l le pareció sumamente extraño que su amiga se hubiese retirado sin despedirse, pero luego le restó importancia al asunto; Alice visitaba su casa tan seguido que ya ni se molestaba en saludar. No comprendía porque le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo en aquel lugar, sentada frente al ventanal que daba a su parque. Algún día se lo preguntaría.

-Hola, Señor C… Emm, digo Edward, pronunció una dulce voz a sus espaldas y él sintió como su espalda se relajaba con lentitud. Al menos ella había soportado aquel día y no había muerto aplastada por una montaña de ropa nueva.

-Bella… Temía por tu vida, me alegro de que hayas sobrevivido.

Ella rio y Edward pudo ver como sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable tono carmesí.

-Conseguí escapar, pero aún tengo ropa sobre la cama que debo de ordenar y no sé a dónde meter, mi armario está repleto. Creo que es una exageración, pero gracias… Por todo eso.

-Mandaré a pedir que construyan otro mueble para ti, no te preocupes por ello.

El teléfono de Edward vibró en su pantalón y él lo sacó para ver quien lo molestaba a esa hora. Odiaba que la gente se comunicara con él después de las ocho, ni siquiera respetaban ese corto descanso que él tomaba por necesidad. Sin embargo, cuando vio el nombre de "Tanya" en la pestaña de WhatsApp sintió como si una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

"T xtraño. Ven a ksa y pacemos sta noche jntos.", leyó mentalmente y sintió de repente una enorme ansiedad. Habían pasado algunos días desde la última vez que había estado con una mujer y comenzaba a impacientarse. Ella no era la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero eso no importa cuando tienes un buen cuerpo y habilidades propias de toda una experta en la cama.

-Gracias, no es necesario. Emm… Esme me preguntó que quería cenar y le pedí pizza para los dos, espero por favor que no te moleste… Esque ella dijo que no habías cenado y… La pizza le gusta a todo el mundo. ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

Edward se debatió por lo que realmente quería hacer… Tenía muchas ganas de ir con Tanya y dejar que ella le quitara sus frustraciones de encima, pero también quería luchar por lo suyo con Bella, para conseguir que su falsa relación fuera lo más llevadera posible.

¿Qué era lo correcto? Tenía a dos mujeres esperando por él, a una que sólo lo quería por una noche y para acostarse con él, y a otra que lo quería por su compañía, solo para compartir una comida y ya.

Edward decidió escuchar a su corazón por una vez en la vida, y al igual que Bella (aunque él no lo supiera) quería amor, quería sentirse amado.

"Disculpa Tanya, no puedo ni hoy ni nunca más. Y pasa por la librería que está a la vuelta de tu casa, hay algo llamado "diccionario", pide que t vendan uno, yo pago. Suerte".

* * *

 **Hola a todos, queridos lectores… Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que les haya gustado mucho. Edward por fin se rindió ante esa necesidad de amor que tiene y decidió abrirle su corazón a Bella. Les prometí que lentamente iba a dejar de ser tan patán jajajaja Si quieren que siga la historia agreguen a favoritos y regálenme un review, se los voy a agradecer muchísimo. Y estuve viendo que muchos de ustedes estuvieron haciéndome preguntas, asique aquí voy a estar respondiendo algunas de ellas:**

 **-Carmen desapareció, eso es lo único que importa. Lo que le haya sucedido queda a imaginación de ustedes.**

 **-Estoy estudiando un Profesorado en Lengua y Literatura. Eso me habilita para dar clases en las escuelas y para enseñar todo lo que son libros y lo que está relacionado con nuestra lengua. Ser escritora es más bien un pasatiempo que tengo desde muy pequeña jajajaja**

 **-Escribo historias dramáticas porque me gusta mostrar como las personas siempre pueden recuperarse de lo malo que les haya sucedido y sobreponerse a eso. Esa es la única razón.**

 **-Lo de wattpad ya es un tema antiguo y no quiero volver a hablar de ello. Solo lo resumo para las que no se enteraron de lo que sucedió: Una muchacha robó una de mis historias y comenzó a publicarla en esa página con otro nombre y poniéndose a ella como única autora. Debido a eso, decidí no continuar ese fic.**

 **-No tengo un soundtrck específico para recomendarles, pero les comento que cuando me siento a escribir me gusta poner el CD llamado "AM" de los Arctic Monkeys. Es una joya musical y realmente amo sus canciones.**


End file.
